


The Cafe where Love is Born

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Grantaire gets more than he bargained for when he comes into a small cafe for a drink.





	The Cafe where Love is Born

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this off a tumblr post I found and I really loved this idea so I ran with it. Enjoy this piece of fluff!!!

Grantaire sat by the window in a small cafe in downtown Paris. He was the only one because it was late evening and the store was about to close for the day. Sipping his coffee, he stared off into space until he heard commotion coming from the front of the store. He saw the smaller of the two employees come out of the back store room in a rush. He faced the taller man and in a nearly slurred speech, declared his feelings for all three to hear. 

“Ferre, I’ve had a crush on you.” The phrase hung in the air as they stared at each other. Ferre looked stunned and slightly relieved although Grantaire didn’t think the declarer picked up on that. Finally, Ferre gained the power of speech.

“How long?” The question was quiet with some trepidation laced in the words. Grantaire continued enjoying the drama unfolding before him. 

“Six months.” Came the firm response. 

“Courfeyrac...I had no idea. I-I’m going to need to go to the back to think for a few minutes.” He turned on his heels and strode to the back. 

Grantaire could see how nervous Courfeyrac was. He didn’t want to ask about the refill of coffee that he needed but Courfeyrac seemed to just realize there was a customer in the cafe and rushed over to refill the cup. Just as he came back behind the counter and started cleaning the countertops, Ferre was back to the front. He walked right up to Courfeyrac and kissed him. It was a gentle, tentative kiss. Grantaire (not so) silently cheered 

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I’ve always had a thing for you.” The admittance was something straight out of a storybook. Grantaire suddenly believed in love again watching these two. 

“Is it okay if we leave for a few minutes?” Courfeyrac asked Grantaire suddenly, a weird glint in his eyes.

“OF COURSE IT’S OKAY.” Grantaire practically yelled. He was so impressed with what happened in the last few minutes that he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

The two young lovers left for some time. They came back into the room beaming and holding hands. They made each other cappuccinos and sat down one table over from Grantaire. They didn’t let go of hands and in between sips of their drink they both gushed about how happy they were to have gotten the feelings off their chests. Grantaire smiled as he watched them kiss again, looking into each other’s eyes with a pure happiness radiating from them. 

Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a free muffin before he left for ‘putting up’ with them. Grantaire was more than happy to be a part of this special occasion. He headed out at that point as they seemed to be closing the store. But not before he heard Ferre whisper in Courfeyrac’s ear the three words everyone wants to be told.

“I love you.”


End file.
